Great Love
by kietro lover
Summary: Kietro! kitty and pietro meet each other at the mall and flirt. the story goes on from there Read and Review please
1. Default Chapter

Kitty Pryde was sitting on her bed reading the book _'Kissing in Technicolor'_ when her friend and roommate Rogue turned to her. "Kitty have yuh seen mah 'Slayer' cd?" Rogue asked her. "On top of the cd player" Kitty answered looking up from her book, "Rouge do you want to go out tonight, like dancing or something?" Kitty asked her Goth. friend smiling. "Yeah sure why not, ah don't want to be sitting here all night" Rogue replied. Kitty smiled happily, "ooh, okay, want to go shopping for new outfits?" Kitty asked Rogue. "Nah, but yuh go sugah...if I'm going to go I'm going to relax for a bit." "Okay, suit yourself" Kitty said standing up and grabbing her purse and car keys. She had passed her driver's test, after learning to drive like a normal person and the professor had bought her some sweet wheels. He got her a slick black Mercedes Benz convertible. How he came up with enough money to buy her it she did not know, but she loved him for it.

She climbed into her car and turned up her Velvet Revolver cd, as 'Fall to Pieces' came on. She was _not_ in any way a rock 'n' roll girl but she loved Velvet Revolver. She sang along happily as she drove away from the institute. When she pulled up to the mall like a half-an hour later she turned off her car and locked it setting the alarm, and grabbed her purse. She walked into the mall, which was like her home away from the x-institute. Other than dancing of course. She walked into th store Wet Seal and browsed around stopping when she found a cute t-shirt that said 'pick-me-up coffee house' she found it in small and tried it on hanging on to it when she found that it fit. She found a few more shirts and cute mini-skirts, and two pairs of pants. She paid her total coming to 85.00. Kitty paid with her credit card and walked out of Wet Seal. She wandered around for a bit and walked into a new store called 'After Dark.' she looked around her at a bunch of really slutty clothes. She laughed at a shirt that looked like a tiger had gotten ahold of it and shredded it. She was walking around the store laughing at random things when she saw something that was actually cute. It was a pink shirt with a heart cut out of the bottom right hand corner. When she tried it on it looked good so she payed for it and left. She walked to the food court and sat down at a table while deciding where to eat. She jumped as someone tapped her on her shoulder. When she turned around it was Pietro Maximoff, the notorious playboy of their high school, and a fellow mutant with powers of speed.. "hello kitty-cat" he said smiling and sitting down next to her. Kitty glanced behind him to see a few girls standing a few feet away him in true Pietro fashion. She noticed that they were all glaring at her.

"Nice posse there Pietro" she said on the scantily clad girls who were watching them like hawks. "Yeah watch their faces after this" he said grabbing her and kissing her on the lips. Kitty just sat there stunned as he kissed her. When he stopped she stared at him wide eyed, "what the hell just happened?" she asked him still staring at him. "Look at them" he said motioning to the three girls from earlier. She glanced at them to see them all sitting there with their mouths hanging open. "Why did you do that" she asked him still shocked. "Just go with it, I know you hate them" he said kissing her again. Kitty just sat there for a second but then slowly reacted putting her hands around his neck. He was about to slip his tongue in when she kicked him in the shin and he stopped. When they stopped Kitty saw the girls storm off angrily. They both laughed and smiled at each other. Through laughter Kitty muttered, "that was great, did you see their faces." he nodded cracking up himself. Kitty leaned forwards burying her head into his shoulder while laughing. He put his arms around her in a friendly hug while they both started to calm down. Just as they had stopped laughing they looked at each other and started laughing again.

"Oh my god, that was the best"Kitty said finally calming down seriously. "Sure was, they looked like they had been shot or something." he said taking a deep breath, "you hungry?" Kitty nodded and grabbed he purse, "I'm going to go get something." "Oh I'll come with I was about to eat anyways." he said. "So what we're like friends now or something?" Kitty asked him curiously. "Weren't we before" he said simply as they walked to Taco Bell. "Um if you mean in the speaking terms way...not really, and if you mean in the hanging out way...no." Kitty replied. "Well yes I considered us to be cool at the most...I think you are a fun girl though and I would like to be your friend." "I guess we are friends then" Kitty said ordering a taco and a small drink, "oh, but I am so not making out with you all the time." Pietro just laughed and mussed up her hair a little bit. Kitty opened her mouth shocked and fixed her hair, she smiled wickedly and tickled him making him laugh like crazy. When she finally stopped he was breathing hard. "I got you back buddy" she said smiling. "So you did." he replied, "you will pay for that kitten." "Oh, is that so, because I do not think so bucko." "Bucko?" he asked her laughing "I have never heard anyone say that before except maybe a four year old." Kitty laughed and filled her cup up with Pepsi. When they both got their food they sat down at a table, Kitty setting her many bags down with her. Pietro took out his burger king and started eating his burger. Kitty had already eaten her taco so she sat there and watched him drinking her Pepsi. She reached over and stole one of his fries popping it into her mouth. "Hey" he said laughing. He grabbed her pop and took a sip and then setting it back down. Kitty took a few more fries and ate them quickly. Just as he reached for her pop again she snatched it away holding it by her, which was across the table from him.

He reached over trying to reach it but Kitty held it away still, taking a sip to rub it in his face. He casually walked over and Kitty realized he was going to tickle her. She leaned backwards more as he reached her, "don't you even Pietro" she warned as he started tickling her "stop" she said while giggling. She finally surrendered and let him have another sip of her pop. "You stink" she said sticking her tongue out. "Mature" he said sarcastically. "I am very mature" she said laughing as he tickled her again "Will you stop" she said smacking his hand away. He pulled his chair next to her and placed his hand on her knee giving her a puppy dog pout. "What?" she asked him smiling at how cute he looked. "Can I kiss you again?" "No...no." Kitty said laughing, then seeing him still pouting she said, "no." when he still pouted she leaned in giving him a kiss that lasted a fraction of a second. "Oh lame" he said, "come on we can be like, friends with benefits." he said half joking. "Oh my god...no" she said giggling, "no." she said as he pouted again. "I know I think that stuff is lame" he said, "we are friends though?" "Oh yeah...you're my hot guy friend" she replied."Ooh. I'm hot?" he asked her smiling. "Oh so hot" she said flirting with him and touching his arm. "Well" he said brushing his fingers across her cheek "you're not so bad either." "Is that so" Kitty said, both of them flirting with each other. "Yeah" he said smiling his patented smile. Kitty melted inside under his smile. "I have to go, bye" she said standing up. "Can I have your phone number?" he asked her. She smiled nodding yes as she took out a piece of paper and wrote her number on it. She pressed the paper into his hand and walked away leaving him standing there. He smiled watching hr leave and then left to himself still smiling.


	2. conversations with rogue

Kitty walked into her room to see Rogue still laying on her bed listening to her cd player, but fast asleep this time instead of awake. Kitty smiled and laid down on her bed to relax for a bit. She smiled remembering her time at the mall. Pietro was a really good kisser, Kitty thought smiling, and so charming...but what girl hasn't experienced the Maximoff charm? Roue stirred and looked at her brunette friend, "how was the mall Kitty?" "Amazing" Kitty said a dazed look on her face. "Ooh, spill." Rogue said excitedly, "I know something happened." "Okay, promise not to tell anyone." Kitty said getting a vigorous nod from Rogue, "okay so I was at the mall, and after a while I went to the food court because I was hungry. Well none other than Pietro Maximoff walks up, now we never were friends, but he comes up to me anyways. Well he kisses me, like full on kissing on the lips. Now I had no idea what the hell had just happened. He says look behind me and I do and there are three cheerleaders and they look pissed. So he says just go with it, I know you hate them and kisses me again. So this time I responded, he is an excellent kisser by the way, and they like storm off. So anyways we hang out for a bit and I mean me and him become pretty good friends actually. But yeah by the end we were like majorly flirting with each other but right when I got him wanting to kiss me, I said 'bye' and walked off. Always leave them wanting more."

Rogue smiled widely, "I cannot believe you like Pietro." "I know right" Kitty said excitedly, "I mean he is so gorgeous, and nice, and funny, and charming" she said, "and I think he likes me too...unless he was just having meaningless flirting." Rogue smiled as her younger friend started getting nervous, "kit, he likes you. I think he always has sugar. I can tell these things usually and he does like you I think." "Really" Kitty asked her excitedly. "Oh yeah" Rogue said now go get ready to dance your ass off." Kitty nodded and grabbed pants and the pink heart shirt and ran out of the room to the bathroom. Rogue smiled and grabbed the phone quickly making a call. When she hung up she got ready and grabbed kitty's purse, her purse, and kitty's key so they could go.

a/n- so what do you guys think of the 2nd chapter? Hmm who did roue call? R/R it helps me writ faster.


	3. the club

When Kitty and Rogue walked into the club they both smiled. They both loved to go dancing especially Kitty. Kitty smiled as Pietro walked up to her, "oh my god, why are you here" she said hugging him happily. "Well Rogue said if I came here around seven I might see you." he replied. Kitty turned and glared at Rogue to see her Goth friend just shrug her shoulders. "Do you want to dance" Pietro asked her smiling. Kitty grinned and nodded. Pietro smiled back and took her hand leading her to the dance floor. Rogue smiled triumphantly at the two, 'oh yeah they definitely have chemistry' Rogue thought smiling.

Kitty smiled as Pietro held her hand leading her through the sea of dancing people to a spot where they could dance. When he stopped he slowly placed his hand on her lower back making sure it was okay. Kitty smiled as he did and started dancing to the music. He pulled her closer and they both danced along to the music laughing and talking as they danced. Finally a slow song came on and Kitty moved in close to him as he put his hands on her waist. Kitty put her arms around his neck. "I had fun at the mall today" she said smiling. "Me too" he replied pulling her closer. Kitty blushed shyly and he smiled as he saw this, 'She is so adorable' he thought silently. Kitty rested her head on his shoulder "you smell good." she told him. "Thanks" he said. Kitty noticed he was being shy, which was a first for him. She smiled widely as Gwen Stafani's Hollaback Girl came on. "This is one of my favorite songs" she said looking up at him.

"You are beautiful you know that" he said cupping her cheek in his right hand. She bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly, "you just want to kiss me again." she said giggling. He laughed with her, "that would be awesome, but I do think you're gorgeous." "Thank you" she said kissing him lightly on the lips. He blushed when they stopped, "it's funny." he said. "What is' she asked him curiously. "At the mall we were making out and flirting and now we are blushing after we kiss, and both acting shy." he said. "Yeah, it's kind of screwed up" she agreed smiling, "I can't believe Rogue did this though, I am going to have to kill her after I thank her." "I know I'm glad she did it." Pietro said giving her a sexy half smile. Kitty smiled back and bit her bottom lip as he leaned in locking them in a sweet kiss. When the kiss ended Kitty smiled, "wow." "Yeah, I liked that kiss better than at the mall...it meant more." he said making her smile widely, "Kitty will you go out with me?" "Pietro, I don't know...I mean we just started talking to each other." she said looking up at him. "Well tell me something, do you like me?" he asked her calmly. "Yeah I really do" she said smiling. "Then why not?" he asked her. "Well I don't think anyone would approve Pietro." she said. "who cares" he said hugging her, "it'll be romantic, like Romeo and Juliette."

"You mean we both will die." Kitty said, "romantic." "You know what I mean" he said laughing. "I know what you mean" she said, "I just don't know about it I mean Scott and everyone would _freak_."Kitty said. "Who cares...Scott is a jerk, and if the others can't accept it they are not real friends, plus Rogue obviously approves." he said smirking as she waved to the them from the side. "I don't know Pietro, I'll have to think it over." she said. "Fine but how long will that take. Plus if you like me, and I like you, you shouldn't let anyone stop you from going for this. It could work out good, you know."

"It could work out bad." she said. "If it does, then it happens. But you have to give it a try to find out if it will end good or bad." he said. "Fine, I decided, my answer is..."

A/N- so what will kitty's answer be. Yes or No. I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed, it means a lot to me. So read and review again please.


	4. rainy night trouble

A/N- hi. I would just like to thank all the people who reviewed. It means a lot to me so thank you so much.

* * *

"No." Kitty said a wave of hurt coming over Pietro's face. "Why not?" he asked her frowning. "I just don't think I would be able to deal with all of the stress." she explained, "it's nothing about you Pietro. I _really_ like you. You are really sweet and cute, and nice. I just don't think I would be able to handle it all.

"Kitty that's stupid. You just said you like me, but you're not going to try it because of stress. Kitty I like you and I am willing to work to make a relationship between us work...and if you aren't willing to, then you can just...go to hell." he said hurt clouding his voice, he looked at her for a second then shook his head and walked away.

"Pietro...wait" she said to no avail for Pietro was already gone. She stood there alone feeling horrible for saying no. she really wanted to say yes, she really did, she just didn't think she could hurt everyone by going out with him. She just couldn't hurt her friends like that. either way I have to find him, before he does something stupid because of me.

* * *

Pietro started his car up and peeled out of the clubs parking lot angrily. He was so hurt that Kitty had said no that he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so hurt. Except for when Wanda had been locked up and he had been abandoned by his dad soon after. Rain was pelting down in sheets making it hard to drive, and his not being fully there wasn't helping.

His cell phone started to ring and he looked down to see that it was Kitty's number. He rolled his eyes and let it ring. like I am going to talk to her right now. She won't go out with me because her friends don't like me. That shouldn't matter if she does, but no that is air-head Pryde always worried about everyone else. Everyone except me

* * *

Kitty screamed in frustration, she was in her car and Pietro wasn't answering his stupid cell phone. She could hardly see the street through all the rain that was pouring down and she was beginning to lose it. why can't he understand that it just wouldn't be for the best. It would probably end badly with the x-men trying to stop it, and Lance too. she pounded the steering wheel and called Pietro's cell one more time. She got his voice mail so she left a pleading e-mail.

'Hi Pietro it's Kitty. Please do not do anything stupid, please. I just don't think it would work with the x-men and Lance trying to tear us apart. Please don't do anything stupid call me back so we can talk. Please Pietro, I would die if anything happened to you because of something stupid like this.' she hung up and sighed as the rain continued to fall down in sheets.

* * *

Pietro grabbed his phone as it vibrated telling him he had a voice mail message. He dialed his voice mail and listened to the message from Kitty. He hung up and threw his phone on the passenger seat, I have nothing to say to her I poured my heart out about how much I liked her and then she turns me down because of her friends. I have nothing to talk to her about anymore.

He looked up at the road to see a huge semi truck lose traction on the road and come barreling at his car. He screamed as his small car made impact with the huge semi and he was shot forward helplessly the sound of glass breaking and metal screeching together filling his ears before he blacked out.

* * *

A/N- so what did you guys think. I know it is a little dark and sad, and I am sorry. Don't hate me. Read and review. sorry a lot of the marks i made to distinguish the different things aren't working 


	5. tears and a coma

p.s.okay, inall the different sections of the chapter the first word is bolded, because was beinga pain and wouldn't let me do anything to seperate them. i apologize dearly if it is harder to read. thank you to all of you who reviewed. it took me a while to update because my computer has been screwed up but it is better now, so enjoy.

**Kitty** walked angrily up to the brotherhood house, 'god he is acting like such a brat' she thought silently as she knocked on the door. Lance answered it surprised to see her, "Kitty, hi." he said smiling. They hadn't really talked much since they broke up, just the casual hi in the hallway, so it must look pretty weird for her to be here in the middle of the night. "Hi Lance" she said returning the smile, "um, is Pietro here? I'm kind of worried about him. He got really upset about something, and took off, and I mean it is horrible weather, I am really worried about him."

"No, he's not here. Do you think he is okay?" Lance asked worried about his friend and teammate. "I don't know, just if he comes home call me okay." she said touching his arm slightly. "Yeah, I will Kitty" Lance said as he waved goodbye and closed the door. Kitty climbed Back in her car driving to the institute. When she got home she crawled into bed and managed to fall asleep pretty fast despite her worry.

**The** boy had come in earlier by a trucker who said that he had hit the boy's car, and that the boy was unconscious. They had instantly rushed him to the intensive care unit to get him help quickly. He had a broken arm, a concussion, his head was pretty busted up, and he had needed stitches in his head because he had flown through the window on impact. He was pretty scratched up, and it was actually a miracle he was alive, he had lost tons of blood, and he needed three pints of blood. They had found a wallet on him, and the nurse had just been sent to call the number on the inside of it. There was a chance that he could die, but the doctor was pretty sure that he would pull through, he would just be in pain when he woke up...if he did wake up.

Lance was awaken at 7:00 am to the ringing of the phone. He stumbled out of bed and answered the phone, "hello?" he said his voice groggy. "Hi, this is the Bayville hospital, we have a boy that was brought in here last night named Pietro Maximoff it says on the wallet, so we called the number inside of it. Is this his father?" a girl's voice said on the other line. Lance felt himself losing control "this is his roommate Lance alvers, can I come up and see him." Lance replied his voice shaky. "Yes, but he is unconscious right now so you won't be able to talk to him or anything" the nurse replied. "Thank you" Lance said, "I will be up soon." "Okay, just stop at the front desk, and get a pass. He is in intensive care." she said before hanging up.

Lance hung up the phone, and called kitty's cell phone. "Hello" kitty's tired voice said into the phone. "Kitty it's Lance, Pietro is in the hospital." he said. There was a pause on the other line. "I'm headed up there right now." he told her. "Can you pick me up in a little bit?" she asked him. "Yeah, I will call you when I am outside." Lance said hanging up. He had to go wake up Todd, and Fred, and tell him where he was going, and that they could come see him later but not right now.

**Kitty** hung up her cell phone after Lance had said good bye. She couldn't believe he was in the hospital. She rushed to her dresser and changed into comfortable worn in jeans, and a pink t-  
shirt. She put on some quick makeup and grabbed her purse throwing some money into it. She headed downstairs, and grabbed a blue berry muffin heading outside as she saw lance's jeep pull up. He noticed her so he put his phone down.

"Thank you for picking me up Lance" she said buckling up, "do you know what happened?" "No, I just got a call from a nurse saying that he was in intensive care, and that he was unconscious." Lance replied, his hands shaking. They pulled up to the hospital, and they both ran up to the hospital getting passes and heading downstairs. Kitty felt herself freeze as she saw Pietro's unconscious form laying on the medical bed bloody and stitched up. Lance ran up to his friend, "what happened to him?" he asked the doctor. "A semi truck hit his car, and he went through the glass. The two cars hit so hard that the whole seatbelt thing snapped which made him fly through the window, the trucker brought him in during the night." the doctor replied to lance's question. Kitty walked up slowly going to the side Lance wasn't on, and taking his hand in hers.

She didn't know if she could handle this, "is he going to make it?" she asked the doctor, she felt tears stinging at her eyes. "There is a chance that he may not make it, but I think he will be fine. He had surgery for his head and got stitches in his head from the glass, and recently he came out of the coma, and he is just asleep now, so I think he will be fine. He needs three pints of blood though, we already have him hooked up to one, and an iv." the doctor answered truthfully. Kitty nodded, a tear making its way down her face. Lance hugged her, and she didn't hug him back, she felt frozen. Lance released her and turned back to Pietro.

Pietro's eyes fluttered open a bit, and he saw Lance in front of him, "Lance" he said his voice groggy. "Shhh" the doctor said, "you need to relax Pietro." Lance hugged him, and Pietro hugged him back. Pietro noticed Kitty, and Kitty suddenly felt nervous that he wouldn't want her here even. After all it was partly her fault. She bit her bottom lip, and Pietro hugged her. She started crying, and she hugged him back, "I'm so sorry" she whispered so that only he could hear her. He nodded, and held her to him as she cried into his chest. "So how are you feeling man?" Lance asked him. "Oh man, I do not even know how to describe how this feels right now. Very painful is the best descriptor I can think of." Pietro said his voice low and strained. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Lance asked him. "Would you mind picking me up a few magazines from the shop, it's pretty boring just lying here." Pietro said. Kitty was standing up again trying to calm herself. "Yeah, no problem, I'll back in a bit man." Lance said heading off. Pietro nodded, and turned to Kitty.

"Come here" he said to Kitty as she bit her lip holding in more tears. He moved over a little bit in the bed, and let her come into the bed with him. She held onto him, and buried her head in his chest as she started crying again. "I'm sorry Pietro" she said more tears spilling down her cheeks. "It's okay Kitty." he said holding onto her. "It's my fault you are here." she said. "No, it isn't the truck lost traction in the rain storm, and hit me. I was upset because of you. I still am, but this is not your fault." he said wiping away her tears. "I am still sorry" she said looking up at him. "I know kitten" he replied. She kissed his cheek, and went back to cuddling up to him in the hospital bed. She had stopped crying, but she still felt broken on the inside, and even though Pietro said that it wasn't her fault she couldn't help but think on her inside that she was still responsible for this in some way. She climbed out of the bed as Lance neared them with the magazines. "Here you go man, I got you a few of the more man targeted magazines down there, but let me tell you they are mostly chick magazines." he said handing Pietro a few magazines. "Thanks man" Pietro said taking them from him and setting them where Kitty had been a few minutes ago. They all looked as the doctor came back up to them, "okay Mr. Maximoff your room is ready now, so we are going to move you up to an actual hospital room" he said smiling as two men put him in a wheelchair to head upstairs.

**a/n**- so what did you guys think? I now it is kind of depressing, but at least he's out of his coma right? Read and review please.


	6. UPDATE 5 years late and all

I'm currently working on re-doing these stories, so old and new fans alike be on the lookout for them. I know I probably don't have very many old fans on here because that was a million years ago, or it feels like it, but maybe.

:]]

I currently don't have a computer so it may be slow updating until I get one. Thanks everyone.


End file.
